Episode 50 (8 August 1985)
Synopsis Arthur attempts to wind the baby, but Lou intervenes and takes the baby off of Arthur. Sue and Ali visit Hassan's grave and Sue lays flowers for him. Naima is still in disbelief over Saeed's confession; she tells him that she will be moving out. Den and Ethel set up The Vic for the charity night that is being held for Andy. Den calls Michelle to the bar and sacks her due to her being overworked. He tries to flirt with her to lift her spirits following the firing, but Michelle walks off. Debbie visits Mary and invites her to the charity night. Mary tells Debbie she won't be able to go as she has to look after Annie. Debbie notices that Mary has bought new clothing; Mary gets defensive and calls Debbie nosy before kicking her out. Ian washes cars as Kelvin lazes around. Ian splashes Kelvin with water and the pair have a water fight, but amidst their fight, they soak WPC Howard. WPC Howard picks up on their business venture and sends them to the police station for not licencing their business to the council. Sharon and Michelle walk Roly. Michelle tells Sharon she is going to go to a bar in town and get drunk. Angie continues to drink as she winds Den up. The charity do gets underway and Angie surprises Michelle and Arthur with a Moses basket, for which they are grateful. Lofty visits Mary and Annie and notices Mary has a new radio. Mary claims her father left her money and she bought the radio using the money. Ali advises Ian and Kelvin to see one of his betting friends to try and win some cash. Ian and Kelvin take Ali's advice and win money betting on a horse race. Dot shows Lou post that Nick has sent her. She tells Lou that Nick is too ashamed to return home, but Lofty then arrives at The Vic and states that he has seen Nick, frightening Ethel. As the raffle gets underway and prizes are won, Andy thanks the community for helping to raise money for the children's ward at the hospital. Den then decides to auction a bottle of brandy to annoy Angie, but she gets the upper hand when she goes upstairs and gets a revealing outfit to auction instead. Ethel accuses Lou of being jealous of her and Ernie's relationship. Tony finds Michelle drunk on her night out and takes her back to his house, where she flirts with him. Angie continues to show herself up at The Vic after getting drunk, humiliating Den. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson Guest cast *Ernie Mears - Ken Wynne *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "W.P.C.") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Front room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Al's Café *Playground *Walford Cemetery Notes *This episode marks the first time Walford Cemetery is seen. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You don't just fall off the wagon like other drunks, do you? You bounce up and down.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes